


Golden Brown

by beepbeepliv



Series: from liv, with love [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, I woke up, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Wrote this, its 3.40am, now I'm going tf back to bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepbeepliv/pseuds/beepbeepliv
Summary: Golden brown.Like Richie’s eyes.





	Golden Brown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trashmouthTM (deasar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deasar/gifts).

> I don't know why I think I can get away with writing subpar stuff if I just apologise in the notes beforehand.
> 
> but I do.
> 
> so here we go again. r r r remix

Love’s a funny thing.

A drug.

It makes people do crazy things for just a taste.

It drives people over the edge when its put to waste.

But Eddie never thought love killed.

That was before he learned about Hanahaki Disease.

Eddie was never actually taught about Hanahaki, not formally like the other kids. The strict Catholic school his mother had him in never even glossed over it, and when he was transferred, his new school had already had the talk. He had no clue about the disease until he came across Bill one day in his dorm, curled up on himself, shivering.

“Bill what’s wrong? Are you okay?” The other boy just smiled sadly before hacking into his palm, Eddie had flinched when he saw the blood, before frowning in confusion when he saw the flower. Golden-brown.

“Like Richie’s eyes,” Bill had said quietly, and they held each other until the taller boy fell asleep.

Hanahaki, they called it, and it was a killer

Bill gets a lot worse suddenly.

Then he gets better.

Suddenly.

Eddie’s happy for him.

He is!

But then he notices that Bill and Richie seem to start spending all their time together, they’re constantly touching and he feels bad because Bills smiling now and he’s no longer coughing up blood, no longer coughing up those golden flowers. And Eddie should be happy for them really.

And he is!

But it doesn’t stretch beyond his eyes. And he can’t bring himself to respond to their messages. Can’t bring himself to hang out with them alone.

The day he coughs up his first flower, he’s not surprised.

It’s golden brown.

Like Richie’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure my English teacher would have a fit if she read this. I'm so sorry Mrs Bingham, sweetie


End file.
